Forbidden Kiss
by x Liz San x
Summary: Konoka wants Setsuna so bad, but events keep happening when they just start getting intimate.
1. Chapter 1

"Onee-sama, I won't ever let anything hurt you," Setsuna promised to her Konoka. Konoka blushed deeply, and jumped onto Setsuna, pulling her into a deep embrace. Setsuna responded with difficulty to hug her back essentially. "Se-chan, do you know how much I love you?" Konoka asked Setsuna staring deeply into her eyes. Setsuna suddenly became nervous and dropped Konoka on the floor with a deep shade of rose on her face. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Setsuna yelled out at the fallen Konoka. From her comment, Setsuna figured she had more love potion chocolates.

Although laying on the floor, Konoka was determined, "Se-chan, don't you love me back?" Setsuna rubbed the back of her head as sweat started leaking out from the hue of redness on her face. "I-uh... did you eat chocolate?" She stammered out. Konoka looked disappointed, but responded, "no, I didn't." Konoka stood up and walked over to the kitchen. "I'll cook us something to eat," she said once again smiling like nothing ever happened. That was always likely of Konoka. But it stuck in her head, Setsuna's head, her words of expressing love towards her. She couldn't help but to be embarrassed. Here was this beautiful young girl, still single, saying she loved this demon. Half-demon... not even fully human. Setsuna looked down at her feet, and sighed.

Konoka hummed as she cooked up some curry rice. Looking over at Setsuna, she saw something was wrong with her. Konoka stopped her cooking and walked over to the young samurai. Setsuna didn't even notice her approach. Konoka lifted her hands lightly touching her chin raising Setsuna's head until they were staring into each other's eyes. Setsuna immediately became nervous again like she always did. Konoka took her other hand and placed it on Setsuna's waist and pulled her closer, until their face was only millimeters away. "Konoka-chan..." Setsuna whispered underneath the hot breath. Sensations ran throughout both girl's bodies as they felt things they never thought they would. Just the being of this close made a warm feeling in their stomachs. Konoka moved her face closer, tilting her head just a bit so their noses wouldn't knock together.

Setsuna feeling more comfortable moved a millimeter where their lips barely met. Konoka wanted to see if Setsuna really loved her, "Se-chan, I love you... please tell me you do back..." Konoka whispered on the verge of tears if Setsuna said she didn't love her back. "I-I lo--"

"Hey guys, Negi-kun and I--- WOAH--" Asuna said as she stopped and her mouth fell to the floor. Setsuna quickly moved away looking at the floor blushing. Konoka looked at the ceiling. "What's burning?" Negi asked walking in. Konoka instantly remembered the curry rice and ran over to the pan of burning rice. She sighed as she dumped it in the garbage, her first time ever burning something. Asuna still surprised, wouldn't let go of the subject. "What were you guys--" but she was cut off by Setsuna. "I have to go," she said softly and ran out the door tears running down her face.

Konoka looked up and smiled at Negi and Asuna. "Would you guys like something to eat?" Her face hiding the pain she felt not hearing Setsuna respond. "Can you make me some meat pies!" Negi asked with big puppy eyes. Konoka laughed lightly and responded, "Of course."

---

Asuna woke up in the middle of the night from the sound of crying in the bunk below her. She felt Negi next to her, so she knew it wasn't him. She decided to just fall back to sleep and let Konoka have her privacy. "Se-chan... why couldn't you just say it back?" She sobbed. Standing up Konoka ran out the door. Asuna looked up and before she said anything the door slammed closed.

Konoka sat outside her room hoping and waiting for Setsuna to walk by. Even if it was 3 in the morning. Konoka sighed and banged her head against the wall. Hearing light footsteps she looked up and saw the beautiful petite Setsuna-san. "Se-chan..." Konoka spoke below the sound of a whisper. "Konoka-chan, I'm sorry. Onee-sama, I'm so sorry." Setsuna spoke, falling to her knees and embracing her Konoka. Having time to think and build up confidence, she confessed her feelings out to Konoka "Konoka-chan, I love you with all my heart."

Konoka felt the pounding of heart bang against her ribs. Her face became a bright red and her breathing increased. Warm sensations ran throughout her body, and she came to the point where she couldn't resist it anymore. She threw Setsuna on the floor and laid on top of her in the middle of the hallway. And placed her lips softly on Setsuna's. Setsuna utterly surprised knew she couldn't resist Konoka either, and deeply kissed her back. Feelings of pleasure shocked her all around her body. Setsuna placed her hands in Konoka's hair and ran her fingers through it, as Konoka moved her hands up and down Setsuna's body. Wanting to feel all of her. Walking down the hallway was Nadoka-san, surprised from what she saw, fainted with a thud. Setsuna and Konoka stopped kissing only to look up and see an unconscious Nadoka laying there.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Yeah guys, I know about the onee-sama and it's supposed to be ojou-sama, I was actually watching another anime before writing this story and they used onee-sama, so I just mixed it up, and when I realized I did, I was just a bit lazy to go change it, lol. --;; Sorry.

Konoka stared at Nodoka in utter confusion. For what was Nodoka doing up this early in the morning, or late at night? Setsuna watched admirably at Konoka's face change expressions from surprised to confusion to realization then back to confusion. Konoka slowly lifted herself up and off Setsuna. She moved herself to Nodoka, where she flipped her over to see in her hand was a note. Not really wanting to intrude on Nodoka's privacy, she just wanted to see whom it was to. Moving Nodoka's hand a little, she realized it was to Negi. "Secchan, come over here and help me move her onto the couch in my room," Konoka ordered.

"Yes ojou-sama," Setsuna replied and ran over to Konoka. She picked up Nodoka's legs, while Konoka grabbed her arms. Slowly they both lifted her and brought her into Konoka's room, finally laying her on the couch. Asuna jumped off her bed, and asked, "Konoka are you okay? I heard you crying before, but I really didn't want to invade your privacy and then you just…" she stopped after noticing Setsuna was there. "I'm… just gonna go back to sleep," Asuna yawned walking back to the top bunk and laying down. Instantly Negi wrapped his arms around her whispering nonsense about his sister.

Konoka looked up at Setsuna, "I guess I should go to sleep too, Negi won't like it if we slept in his class," she stated smiling at Setsuna, "night Secchan." Konoka walked over to Setsuna and hugged her tightly. Like always, Setsuna was a little surprised at first, but eventually gave in and hugged back her loved one. "Night Kono-chan," with that Setsuna sadly left the room. Konoka sighed and jumped into her bed with happy thoughts running through her head.

---

Konoka awoke to a dark room and looked at her alarm clock, it already stated it was 7:16; quickly she stood up running around to get her bath stuff and clothes. Stopping she realized Asuna, Negi, and Komo-chan were missing. She tried thinking why they were gone, but couldn't, so she ran off to the baths. No one was there, just as Konoka would figure, it already being so late. She tried her best to hurry up on washing herself. And eventually just ran for the train with her hair still wet. She arrived at the train just as it was leaving. And sighed that she missed the 7:30 train. The next one was at 7:55, and she'd already be late by then.

She heard running behind her and turned around to see Setsuna. She smiled and said, "At least I wasn't the only one to miss the train. And at least I'm here with you." Setsuna smiled back at Konoka, "I woke up late. Guess I shouldn't have gone to bed at 3:30 am," both Setsuna and Konoka laughed lightly. Konoka spotting a bench went to sit on it. "Might as well be comfortable if the next train won't be for 25 minutes," she then motioned for Setsuna to come sit next to her. As soon as she sat, Konoka laid her head on her shoulder. "Setsuna, I'm glad you're here with me, and I'm not alone."

"Me too," Setsuna replied. Setsuna raised her hand up and let her fingers run through Konoka's hair. She stopped as soon as she felt a disturbance with magic. She listened intently for anything to pop up, but nothing did. So she relaxed herself and once again let her fingers go down Konoka's hair, even though Konoka was sound asleep. Setsuna looked noticing it was only 7:40 and sighed. She wished they hadn't missed the train. The whole class is gonna be all over them. They already suspected something was going on between them, before anything happened. Their class had like the sixth sense for things that involved love.

---

Walking in late was Konoka and Setsuna. Negi stopped his lesson and looked over. "Ah, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san, where were you two this morning?"

"I just slept late," responded Konoka. Negi now turned his head towards Setsuna. "I slept late too," she said bowing to Negi. They both walked to their seats. "I wonder what those two were doing last night!" someone shouted in the class. Although no one could see who it was. Both Konoka and Setsuna blushed and sat. "Well back to my lesson, who can translate this?" And he read off stuff in japanese, hoping someone would know the translation to english for this.

He looked around the classroom and sighed, no one ever volunteered. "I'll do it! For the class!" Ayaka stated standing up. "She sat in the meadow looking solemnly at the trees, wishing for the rain to stop. Looking at the gray clouds she… uh… uhm…"

"Saw," Negi told her. "Saw a bird fly, and knew there was hope yet to be seen," she finished. "Very good!" Negi praised her. And Class Rep sat back down smiling to herself.

Asuna kept eyeing Konoka and Setsuna waiting to see if they made hand gestures towards each other or silently mouth things. She wanted to get a clue to see what was going on between them. "Asuna-san, how about you?" Negi asked. Asuna looked over at Negi horrified, with a sweat drop running down. "Uh, what did you say?" She asked knowing she didn't pay attention to one word he said. "Nevermind," he said, "How about Konoka-san?"

Konoka took a quick glance at Setsuna who was smiling at her. And Konoka stood, "The trees scratched against the window. Waking a small girl who lay in her bed, terrifying she pulls the covers over her head."

"Very good, just a few things wrong. The trees scratched against the window. Awakening a small girl who laid in her bed, terrified she pulled the covers over her head."

---

Glad that school was over and tomorrow was Sunday, Konoka smiled to herself. She silently touched Setsuna's hand, and eventually held it. Setsuna blushed but she followed wherever Konoka was taking her. Little did they know a pineapple haired girl silently stalked them with a camera in her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

'The whole class would like to know what their classmates have been doing... this is perfect! I knew those two one day would be going out,' though Asakura. She followed them easily without getting seen. "Secchan!" Konoka whined grabbing her hands. "Please come with me!"

Setsuna looked uneasy as she shook her head at the begging Konoka. "I'm sorry Ojou-sama--"

"Kono-chan," Konoka said coldly, she was upset that Setsuna wouldn't be joining her that evening. 'Darn, I thought I'd get them going on date!' Asakura thought, and slumped against the wall. "Kono-chan, I just have some important business to take care of. Please don't be mad at me," Setsuna said to her loved one. "Okay Secchan, but do you wanna go on a date tomorrow after school?"

Setsuna blushed and seemed baffled. She had trouble responding, but eventually said, "Alright Kono-chan. Tomorrow after school." Asakura sat up after hearing this and cheered to herself. 'Alright! Now I got something!' She thought excitedly. "Asakura-san?" Negi asked seeing a jumping up and down Asakura. Asakura immediately stopped and blushed and coughed a little, "Ah yes, Negi-sensei, I'll be on my way. Later," she waved to him and walked away embarrassed.

---

"So Kono-chan, where do you desire to go?" Setsuna asked slinging her sword over her shoulder. Today was their date, so Setsuna told the headmaster she couldn't do guard duty today. "Oh Secchan! There's so many places! Don't you have an idea where you wanna go?" Setsuna thought for a moment, then responded, "Wherever you feel like going, I'm okay with."

"So, let's go to an amusement park! I love going on the rides!" Konoka went on excitedly how she loved everything about amusement parks. But Setsuna started feeling sick, roller coasters just weren't her thing. Actually amusement parks weren't her thing either. If she went, she knew she'd purge, and she didn't want to do that in front of ojou-sama. "Ehh... Kono-chan..." Setsuna wanted to tell her, but seeing how happy Konoka was, Setsuna decided to keep her mouth shut, and just go with whatever Konoka wanted.

Konoka took Setsuna's hand within her own and ran over to the train station. Asakura following closely behind. She snapped a picture of Konoka smiling holding Setsuna's hand. Asakura quickly changed into a trench coat and a fedora with sunglasses covering her face. She grabbed a newspaper while she was at it, she seemed like the typical cartoon person going undercover. On the train, Konoka and Setsuna didn't speak to each other once. Instead Konoka kept playing with Setsuna's hair or occasionally laying her head on her shoulder. Setsuna just sat there and let Konoka do whatever she wanted to.

Finally they arrived at the amusement park, and Konoka kept jumping on Setsuna and smiling and laughing. Setsuna gave a half smile to Konoka, as she felt her face already turning green. Just being in a amusement park made her feel sick, and bring back horrible memories. "2 please," Konoka stated to the man in the ticket booth. "Ojou-sama, I'll pay," Setsuna said. "At least let me pay for my own," Konoka looked at Setsuna with puppy eyes. "Alright..." Setsuna agreed handing her the 2,300 yen need.

Asakura waited behind a bit wanting to make space between them. After a few more people bought tickets, she got in line for her own ticket. "That'll be 3,400 yen," stated the man behind glass. Asakura eyes widened with shock, "hey! you let them pay 2,300 yen!" She yelled pointing at Konoka and Setsuna. "Today's couple day," he responded pointing at the sign in the window. Asakura looked behind her and saw Asuna and Negi approaching. She grabbed Negi by the collar and said, "here's my boyfriend, he's just a bit late."

Negi hesitated and blushed with a million different shades of red. "Alright that'll be 4,600 yen," he said. "Negi, give me 2,300 yen!" Asakura hastily whispered in Negi's ear. Negi having no idea what was going on reluctantly pulled out 2,300 yen. "Here," said the man handing her two tickets. Asakura shoved one ticked into Negi's hand then apologized to him running off to find Konoka and Setsuna.

Upon finding them, she saw that Konoka and Setsuna just got off the tea cup rides. She saw a tint of green in Setsuna's face. "Secchan, you okay?" Konoka asked the woman standing next to her. Setsuna nodded her head slowly, clutching her stomach with her hands.

"Setsuna, you will get on that ride now!" Shouted her father. "I'm going to make sure you're never afraid of this ride again! Now get on it!" The small Setsuna climbed into the tea cups, and her father after her. "You better have fun! Or I'll make you have fun!" He yelled at her more. People looking at them like they were freaks.

Her dad started spinning the tea cups at high rates so they were spinning really fast. Setsuna clutched her stomach, and started crying. Her father stopped turning the wheel for a second so he could slap his daughter. "I said you were going to have fun, so stop crying!"

Setsuna wanted to cry more but stopped at the sake of being hit again. When the ride finally stopped, Setsuna's cheek was swollen with a hand print there. She rushed over to the garbage can and binged everything out. Her father walked over to her angry, and slapped her again. "What's wrong with you! Why can't you have fun!" He screamed at her. "That's it we're going home, I'll let mom deal with you!"

Although he though he was punishing her, she was relieved more than ever to return home to her mother.

"Secchan?" Konoka asked lightly touching Setsuna's shoulder. Immediately, Setsuna threw up everything she ate that day. Her flashback made her feel really sick, and she fell to the floor. "I'm sorry Kono-chan, but I just don't feel well anymore."

Asakura watching the whole thing cussed at herself for spending 2,300 yen just to see Setsuna throw up and them go home. She slumped down at failing of her duties as a reporter... yet again.


End file.
